


"F-u-c-…"

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian needs help with a crossword puzzle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"F-u-c-…"

Ian sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair.

"What’s with all the sound effects over there?" Mickey put his magazine down and came over to where Ian sat.

"I can’t figure out this word, and I’ve been trying for about half an hour now."

"I don’t get why you always waste your time doing those things. Only old people do them."

"Mick, crosswords are actually pretty fun."

"You don’t look like you’re having fun…"

Ian gave Mickey a look, but turned his attention pack to the newspaper in front of him. He growled. “It doesn’t exist. Maybe it’s a mistake?”

Mickey leaned over and examined the one section of four empty boxes waiting to be filled with the right answer. “What’s it say?”

Ian let out a breath. “‘Brown-green seaweed or algae found along shorelines’,” he looked up, as Mickey put his finger to his chin in thought.

Mickey toyed with his lip for a bit, thinking, then brought his index finger to the page. He pointed at each little box as he said the letters.

"F-u-c-"

"Mickey…" Ian chuckled a bit, exasperated.

Mickey gave him an unsmiling look and continued while staring Ian in the face. “I…”

Ian looked back at him for a minute, trying to decide if the other boy was serious or not. He looked down at the puzzle and read it again. He looked back at Mickey, making sure he wasn’t going to start laughing any second, but Mickey wasn’t watching him anymore. He had turned his head to the door like he was expecting someone to come in.

Ian took his pencil and filled in the four correct letters. “Thanks, Mick.”

Somehow he knew he didn’t need to check if it was right.


End file.
